


Strange Entity

by Strude, tikafire



Category: Bloody Shirts Verse - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: Bloody Shirts Verse, Canine Splice, Gay, Genocide, Homosexual, M/M, Military, O/B/A, OBA - Freeform, Omega Verse, RP, Roleplay, Science Fiction, Sexual exploration, Space Military, Space Opera, Splice, Torture, War, gay relationship, hurt comfort, scifi, transcript
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strude/pseuds/Strude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikafire/pseuds/tikafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Cassius Wolfe an Imperial Commander in the Tri Othuluar Empire as he develops a fast, passionate and intimate relationship with a young, Splice Lieutenant Ambrose Montgomery. Sent to Cassius for reconditioning training after an unfortunate incident left one soldier with a ripped out throat and Ambrose on the verge of being decommissioned as a defective splice. These two spend the next three years together embarking on the Sullis Genocide that sets the events of the Bloody Shirts Verse main storyline in motion. Both these men struggle with one another, their pasts, their uncertain futures and the mess they've create.</p><p>The background history of Cassius Wolfe and Ambrose Montgomery's relationship pre-Bloody Shirts Verse main storyline (13 years prior to main storyline).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Entity

**Princess Power Dynamic:**

**[SETTING - THE PAST - Cassius Wolfe's Office. Grieve assigning Montgomery to Cassius's comand.]**

 

Montgomery stood just inside Cassius Wolfe’s office his commander Grieve a few feet in front of him speaking in a hushed whisper with Cassius. Montgomery held at attention his stance a practiced stiffness, shoulders squared, eyes forward or as best he could keep them. He couldn’t make out Cassius past Grieve’s back, thankfully, so he started at the wall over Grieve’s shoulder hoping when Grieve moved Cassius wouldn’t take offense that he couldn’t make eye contact. The man was famous, his tactics and past missions taught at the academy.

 

“His name is Ambrose Montgomery, First Sergeant.” Grieve spoke so Ambrose could hear, catching his full attention. “Command is going to decommission him if the behavioral correction doesn’t take. He’s a handful sir.” Grieve turns his body giving Cassius a look at the young man.

 

If Montgomery’s posture was stiff before it was solid stone now. Ambrose takes a sudden breath and holds it as his line of sight locks with Cassius, the commander's eyes a stark, cold blue so piercing a feeling he can’t quite place causes Ambrose physically looks down without a word.

 

Grieve holds a sidelong stare that shifts to Cassius. “He’s a splice, canine, took out the throat of an insubordinate soldier. The man lived, but Montgomery has been a problem ever since.” Grieve pauses when he notices Cassis still staring at the practically quivering splice.

 

**Tika Liadan:**

Cassius’ gaze runs down the entire length of the canine splice after their initial stare down. He took in everything, the careless way the uniform hung off his frame, the front flop of his hair, the slightly arrogant way he held himself to attention. Cassius was not impressed with this at all. Command must be mad to think that he could use someone like Ambrose Montgomery.

 

“So Command thinks that I can handle their problems now?” he quipped as he looked down at the file on his desk. “I have more pressing things to do than to babysit a defective splice, Grieve.”  He closed the file forcefully as his attention shifted to his friend in front of him.

 

“Unless, of course, YOU think he has something to contribute to the future of my affairs,” he moved around his desk, walking in to the space that the other two men occupied. His stride was confident, hands behind his back, as he was prone to walking, always at attention. Cassius walked right up in to Montgomery’s space, his body barely inches away from the splice. It was a test, Cassius wanted to know his reaction, how much of an alpha did this soldier think he was compared to him.

 

“Not much for pride in his appearance,” he moved around Montgomery, bumping in to him on purpose, really testing how long this ‘splice’ could hold his composure and to assert his own dominance over the man.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic:**

Montgomery holds his stance as Cassius approaches, but his head doesn’t stay down for long. When he feels the press of the other man pushing him Montgomery lifts his head while counter balancing, his eyes narrowing at the taunting. The next push has Montgomery glancing at Grieve, his other Commander watching them both in particular Cassius.

 

“Sir,” Montgomery says voice low, expression unpleased.

 

Grieve holds his position turning to them. “Cassius you don’t have a choice Command expects you to take him. Put him on the front lines somewhere if you don’t want him.” Grieve smirks when Montgomery looks at him and away from Cassius. Giving Cassius the opportunity to push a little harder making Montgomery stumble, but when the splice rights himself Grieve is shocked to find Montgomery turning to Cassius, squaring off with a loud growl.

 

Grieve whistles softly. “Or figure out something to do with that fight of his.” Grieve stares at Montgomery’s back then over Monty’s shoulder at Cassius. “Could be useful if directed properly Cassius. Besides I know what your subordinates are like, I’m sure this pup here is refreshing.” Grieve laughs a little amused at the way Montgomery continues to hold his ground.

 

**Tika Liadan:**

“Fucking Command, they’re messing around with my timetable” he commented, clearly unhappy about the situation. Cassius continued to get in to Montgomery’s space, clearly as amused as Grieve. He pondered what Jonathan was saying to him, if this splice was this obstinate, there just might be a place. Problem was, he wanted someone loyal, very loyal.

 

“I’ll do what I can, Grieve…” Cassius reached out and grasped Montgomery by the ear, pulling, “If you are done delivering me the bad news, I’d like to get on with teaching the newest pup in my brigade” His gaze pierced Grieve, “Jonathan.”

 

It was his version of a dismissal, he wanted to see what this splice could offer him and having Grieve spying over his neck wasn’t what he needed right now. Montgomery intrigued him, the low growl emanating from his throat was clearing a warning. Cassius wanted to see how far he could push before the man attacked just to see just how far his new splice was willing to take it.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic:**

Grieve nods curtly, quickly moving through the room past the pair. As he does Grieve pats a hand on Montgomery's shoulder. "Good luck." Grieve comments.

 

The growl in his throat gets louder, his heart rate picking up and hammering in his chest. Montgomery breathing shallow and through his noes. In his head he can put together what they were doing, this was a sick, fucked up test of his patience. While his instincts, the ones that landed him here in the first.place, ring like a warning bell. Both men were to close, Cassius's fingers tight on his ear, almost painful, and Grieve's hand was too close invading his space, closing him in giving him no out.

 

Montgomery hooks an arm over Grieve's, securing it against his body as he yanks his head away from Cassius's grip. Montgomery tugs violently on Grieve rolling the man forward and down under Montgomery's back dropping Grieve to the floor and pinning him.

 

"Do not touch me." Montgomery snaps voice gravelly with a radiating growl. Under him Grieve gasps in shock then pain as he realises Montgomery's dislocated his shoulder in his stunt.

 

**Tika Liadan:**

Cassius let out a chuckle before he moved around the table and sat back in his chair, casually contemplating Montgomery. He slung his arm over the back of the chair and crossed his legs.

 

“You hear him Grieve, stay out of his space”  the mild amusement in his voice was clear. “you should probably hit up a nurse on your way out.”

 

His gaze turned back to Montgomery as he nodded his head, this man, this splice was perfect. Grieve was right, he was just what he needed but now, he had to assert that his word was law.

 

“Have a seat Ambrose, let’s discuss the officer whose throat you tore out.” Cassius didn’t raise his voice to the splice, genuinely curious about how this splice works. He was different than the other splices that had been in his command, there was something special about this one.

 

Barely registering that  Grieve had gotten up off the floor and left their company, Cassius leaned slightly forward. “Tell me… what was it like?”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic:**

After allowing Grieve to stand and catching the way he softly cursed him as he left the room. Montgomery walked over to Cassius’s desk, although the thought of sitting down didn’t appeal to him. Montgomery stood instead folding his hands across his back, one hand grabbing the others wrist and holding tightly.

 

Montgomery fought the itch under his skin watching Cassius, listening to him talk. Curiously wondering why he even cared, but more importantly why the Empire thought he best belonged under Cassius’s command. Cassius Wolfe was famous the Empire’s trophy while he was the mistake the Empire refused to simply let go.

 

Thinking about the question Montgomery considered his choice in answers. It felt good, tasted like copper but was better than sweet caramel, would have been more satisfying if he could of held on longer. Montgomery isn’t certain what kind of answer Cassius wanted, but the look in the mans eyes tells him Cassius wasn’t like any of his previous superiors. He didn’t look like he cared for procedures and regulations, not after Grieve walked out of the room with a dislocated shoulder at the hands of a subordinate.

 

Montgomery takes in a deep breath shocked at the sudden rain soaked earth scent that smoothly slides down his throat. “They should not of stopped me Sir.” Montgomery says his voice still gravelly. “It would have been more satisfying if I could of held on longer.” He admits, shifting on his feet and gripping his wrist tighter behind his back. A tension beginning to set in his features now that he’s noticed the particularly appealing scent of Cassius, unimpeded by the chemical ting of Grieve’s suppressed smell.

 

**Tika Liadan:**

Cassius found his answer somewhat amusing, he assumed the role of alpha, even with superiors. He leaned forwards a little and flipped through the papers on them, not really caring what was said within. He had read all of it before, casually perusing it in the presence of Monty gave him time to think out what he was going to say.

 

“And did it taste just as pleasing?” there was a hint of curiosity, Cassius genuinely wanted to know what went on in his mind. He leaned back again, watching the pup. If he was anything like Cassius suspected, he would head up his own fleet under his command, but they had to establish the rank between them first.

 

Usually the little curs they sent up to him where obedient little brown nosers. Couldn’t think for themselves, couldn’t problem solve and figure their way out of a darkened corner. What Cassius wanted to know, could Montgomery.

 

“Do you often find yourself in the position where you feel inferior to those giving commands?” He posed the question right after the first.

 

 **Princess Power Dynamic** :

“Not particularly,” Montgomery replies. “Tasted like fear, bitter and coppery.” Montgomery can’t help but track Cassius’ hands as they flip through his folder, watching the way he idly moved pages around without looking at them. It’s threatening in its own right a superior holding his existence within The Empire in their hands, where one call could be the end of him.

 

The second question makes Montgomery clench his jaw purposefully turning his head away to look at the bookshelf along the wall, filled with what Monty assumes is the standard issue supply of texts and faux reading material that Cassius himself like has never touched. He didn’t like this line of inquiry in to his opinion of command because the simple answer was no. Montgomery felt used since the day of his deployment and looked down on because he was a splice. Not that splices hadn’t gained high regard, some of the best in command were splices.

 

Rather he was a defect a lesser batch of splice with highly experimental enhancements that proved unstable to the point of untrustworthiness. Something many of his fellows did not fail to latch onto and most of his commanders abused. They simply did not understand the nature of his genetic coding, the pure pack mentality bred into him to make him a prime leader. While others in his batch had been stupidly loyal, unquestioning, he had felt different prone to take charge but never knowing how.

 

“I deserve more than Command has ever deemed me worthy of Sir.” Montgomery admits speaking clearly, but still looking at the bookshelf. “I’m at the very least equal and if you want an honest answer I’m better than most, but taking what they refuse to give hasn’t turned out in my favor.” Montgomery’s brow furrows as he pauses unsure of why he felt the need to answer Cassius, shocked that it was so easy compared to even Grieve or Divanski. The only other person he’d ever felt this easy with had been Sullivan Defoe.

 

Montgomery slowly releases his hands behind his back letting them come to hang loosely at his sides. “You’ve read my file Sir, do you think I’m wrong?” Montgomery asks finally looking back to the man behind his desk and the now discarded folder laid face down.

 

**Tika Liadan:**

“I think your file is full of political bullshit that gives only a one sided story. It tells me nothing of who you really are, nor does it state what you can do for my fleet, Montgomery.” Cassius came to his feet, abandoning the file on the desk and walked around it. He approached Montgomery, keeping his distance but also encroaching on his space.

 

“Such trivial reports don’t tell me who you are, they don’t explain your genetic trait disposition. They don’t let me know what makes you….  tick,” Cassius set him with a level stare, he wanted to see his eyes, as if they would tell him exactly what he wanted to know. Cassius had already decided to let Montgomery command a small fleet, he needed a captain that would keep his subordinates under control, he already knew that Monty was suited for this job.

 

“Tell me, Ambrose,” Cassius murmured with genuine curiosity, “how would you lead your men? they way the empire taught you, by example… or they way you think they should be led?” it was a crucial question. Cassius didn’t want any greenhorn follower of Empire ethics and rules. He wanted, no needed, someone who could think for themselves, solve the problems that came up. Cassius didn’t like protocol, Christ his entire career was about breaking it and coming out on top. If he was going to have another brown-noser on his hands Cassius was wasting his time with this one. But if… if this splice was something that was a cut above the rest, the very defect they surmised was his undoing, would of course.. be the very defect that Cassius needed the most. A loyal and effective captain that was willing to do what it takes to succeed.

 

**Princess Power Dynamic:**

Montgomery can’t help the way his foot shifts a half step back as Cassius approaches him. “‘ve never lead before, but I would by example.” Montgomery comments carefully watching the way Cassius looks at him, inspecting him as if looking longer would reveal something he hadn’t seen before. Montgomery wasn’t anything special, a common slice like all the rest one of several from a line that half worked out. “You know staring won’t tell you anything Sir.” Montgomery finds himself saying a after a silence settles over them, Cassius close enough to make him uncomfortable. If he didn’t say something his fists or teeth would and he couldn’t imagine where hitting a Commander would land him.

 

**Tika Liadan:**

“Like every other snot nosed rookie they send my way, they know nothing of war. All fresh off their mother’s tits or cock sucking their dad’s to a good position in the army.” Cassius mimes the action of sucking cock before he lets his arms drop to his sides.

 

“I’m looking more for a leader that makes his own way, I was hoping… am hoping that could be you,” He sat in the chair before a small coffee table,  legs open wide as he sat back, arm slung over the back of the chair.

 

“If you can’t be that, I have no use for you. I do, however, think you are worth more than the shit they’ve given you. Just by reading through your file, and observing you now… you give yourself far less credit than you are actually worth, Ambrose.”

 

Cassius was growing bored of the military esque bullshit prattle. He leaned slightly forward. “this is how I see it, you become commander of one of my fleets, you lead by your own wits. The only question left to answer now is, can I trust you? This might mean lying to people who are above my own paygrade, keeping my secrets… and not to ask too many questions. I want loyalty Ambrose, not blinded and unguided but genuine loyalty. I only ask this of very few people, if you give it to me… I always return it.”

 

Cassius casually glanced down at the file, hoping he was right about this splice. “What say you?”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic:**

Ambrose lingered where he stood for a minute listening to Cassius as he moved just out of sight into the sitting area of his office. When the man clearly threw formalities to the wind Ambrose shifted and turned toward the Commander. The way Cassius sat leisurely in his chair, legs open in a wide comfortable position and leaned forward as he spoke made Ambrose a little hot under the collar. More importantly Ambrose felt he could now move into the same area.

 

Montgomery walked over to the couch opposite Cassius and took a seat, careful to keep a watchful eye on Cassius inspecting his body movement for any sign he’d made the wrong decision. When Cassius continued to sit casual and smile Ambrose settled in the seat.

 

“You can trust me sir,” Ambrose says. “I have no love for the Admiralty and what there is for the Empire is for the essence of it. For those like yourself sir.” Ambrose admits and though his guard was still up when he spoke his voice was marginally easier.

 

**Tika Liadan:**

“Good, then your have your fleet Ambrose, I hope I haven’t made the wrong decision about you. A splice of your bloodline, of your particular pack… You would do well to lead those as you see fit.” His gaze ran over the man, of the particular way that he held himself. He sat, still guarded, while contemplating Cassius’ words. This caused the corner of Cassius’s mouth to curve up in a smile.

 

“Now, how can I be sure that I’ve placed my trust in the right place? I’ve read the files and all notes regarding your particular breed of splice. He leaned back again, open to the man. Nothing hidden, the way he sat and regarded the other man very completely open. Cassius assumed this was only part of what it took.

 

“You still seem rather guarded, Ambrose. Tell me what else there is,” he stood slowly and approached the man, looking down at him in a non threatening manner. His stance was still quite open and casual as he offered a hand to Ambrose, “Shall we shake on it?”

 

**Princess Power Dynamic:**

Montgomery considers Cassius offered hand for a moment, eye the man up and down with obvious hesitance. Cassius was too close too quickly for Montgomery’s liking, getting up in his space while trying to seem non-threatening. Montgomery flicks his gaze down to the floor, his jaw clenching while trying to concentrate. He didn’t know how to tell Cassius to step back and he certainly didn’t want to shake on anything.

 

Montgomery shifts uncomfortably his breathing picking up just slightly, he feels crowded by Cassius’s closeness. “Can I pass sir?” Montgomery asks his voice a little tight, like a dog trying not to growl while trapped. Montgomery inches to bat Cassius hand away, the closeness reminding him of being reprimanded and punished, all unpleasant experiences he can’t stop his mind from dredging up when people crowd too close. In particular authoritative figures.

 

**TIKA:**

"Pass?" the question caught him off guard as he stepped back from him, returning to his desk, sitting down slowly, "Are you seriously passing up this opportunity?" Cassius was intrigued and taken back. He had never offered such a position to anyone he had just met. Shaking his head, his gaze glanced over the picture that stood on his desk. He hardly ever looked at it, considering that such things were a trivial decoration.

 

Eoin's blue eyes stared back at him, his mother's eyes. Always he had such a hard time looking at this photo but, if Montgomery refused... He didn't like the thought, Grieve had all but told him Eoin was ready, or that he would be ready. He drew a finger over the face in the picture before coming back to the conversation.

  
"Why not take a few days, wander the ship, see if you think you can fit in... Think about the offer. If you agree, we can make it formal... if  not well..." he eyed the picture again, a slight look of defeat, "I will have to ask another."


End file.
